Harry Potter und der Zauberstab der Magie
by Angel of Death - Todesengel
Summary: Harrys siebtes Jahr verläuft ganz anders als geplant! Von komischen Gefühlen über neue Gefahren bis zu geheimnisvollen Kräften! Lest selbst! Pairing: Größtenteils HPXNT
1. Prolog oder Aufklärung

**Einführung:**

Also als aller erstes will Ich sagen, dass dies hier meine erste Fanfiction ist und ich deshalb noch keine Erfahrung hab... Aber jeder hat ja seinen eigenen Schreibstil oder+lach+

Disclaimer: Die meisten der Figuren gehören Miss Rowling, auch die Hälfte der Schauplätze, sowie mehr als dreiviertel des gesamten Universums. Mir gehört eigentlich nur die Ideen und ein paar Figuren etc.

Noch was zum Inhalt: Die Story spielt zwar im siebten Teil, aber nur Sirius ist tot, Dumbledore lebt noch.

Also jetzt gehts los:

**Prolog:**

Es war ein heißer Sommertag in Little Whinching (A/N: Schreibt man des so?). Harry lag auf einer Liege im Garten des Ligusterwegs Nr. 4 und träumte von seinen Freunden, Hogwarts und Sirius, der vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gestorben ist.

Während Harry in Erinnerungen schwelgte, war eine Schwarze Eule auf dem Weg zu ihm. Als sie schließlich angekommen war, nahm Harry ihr den Brief ab. Er lief kurz ins Haus, holte einen Eulenkeks und gab ihn der Eule. Angespannt, da der Brief das Siegel von Hogwarts hatte, öffnete Harry den Brief. "Was macht ein Brief von Hogwarts hier, mitten im August?", sagte er. Er nahm den Brief heraus und begann zu lesen:

Lieber Harry,

Ich bitte dich darum, dass du sofort nach Hogwarts kommst. Warum, fragst du dich? Nun ganz einfach. Ich brauche Hilfe bei der Auswahl eines neuen Faches. Das Zaubereiministerium verlangt, das Hogwarts ein weiteres Fach lehrt. Das ist auch schon mein gesamtes Anliegen.

Die Kette die ich dir beigelegt habe, ist sowohl ein Geschenk, als auch ein Portschlüssel. Er wird dich genau vor Hagrids Tür bringen.

Albus Dumbledore

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Kette, die ebenfalls in dem Umschlag lag. Er legte sie samt Umschlag vorsichtig auf die Liege, ging in sein Zimmer und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, den er durfte jetzt ja zaubern, da er 17 war. Alles Gepäck für Hogwarts flog zusammen in 2 Koffer. Hedwigs Käfig und sein Besen flogen in seine Hände. Er ging raus, nahm den Umschlag und holte die Kette heraus. Die Kette bestand aus einem Drachen der gegen einen Phönix kämpfte. Aber es war keine Normale Kette, sondern sie bewegte sich. Dazu sang der Phönix noch, er konnte weinen und mit den Tränen andere heilen und der Drache konnte, wenn man es gerade brauchte, Feuer spucken.

Als er sie anfasste, kam das bekannte ziehen irgendwo hinter dem Bauchnabel. Er drehte sich und schon war er gegen Hagrids Hütte geknallt. Durch den Krach machte Hagrid die Tür auf. "Harry? Was machst du den hier?", fragte er. "Professor Dumbledore hat mich hergebeten. Ich soll ihm dabei helfen ein neues Fach auszusuchen." "Ach ja, stimmt. Er hat mir gesagt dass du hier landen würdest." ,Hagrid schaute an Harry vorbei und schmunzelte, "Da kommt er auch schon mit einer Kutsche." Harry drehte sich um und sah die Kutsche. Sie war für zwei Personen und eine saß schon drauf. Harry wollte sein Gepäck nehmen und ihr entgegen laufen, doch da bemerkt er dass sein Gepäck weg war. "Hagrid mein Gepäck ist weg!", sagte Harry. "Es ist schon oben in deinem Zimmer." Doch es war Dumledore, der auf der Kutsche saß und nicht Hagrid der antwortete. Nach der Verabschiedung von Hagrid, setzte sich Harry auf die Kutsche, neben Dumbledore.

"Danke Harry, dass du meiner Bitte nachgekommen bist." "Kein Problem, Sir.", antwortete Harry.

Na dann bis bald

Euer Harryyyyyy


	2. Die Auswahl

Disclaimer: Die meisten der Figuren gehören Miss Rowling, auch die Hälfte der Schauplätze, sowie mehr als dreiviertel des gesamten Universums. Mir gehört eigentlich nur die Ideen und ein paar Figuren etc.

Ich möchte noch sagen, da dies meine erste Fanfiction ist, hab ich es nicht so mit der Länge der Kapitel. Dies wird sich im laufe der Zeit sicherlich ändern. Und noch was, Ich habe keinen Beta-Leser da, wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, ich keinen brauche. Un als letztes noch, dass meine Chaps zwar kurz sind, aber meine Upload times auch und außerdem werden es so ja noch mehr Chaps.

Viel Spaß noch!

**Die Auswahl:**

Die Kutschfahrt verlief ziemlich ruhig. Sie kamen an vielen Wäldern vorbei, sonst nur an langen Wiesen. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie am Ziel. Ein kleines Dorf an einem Waldrand. "Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Harry. "In Hammington, eine unbedeutende Stadt.", antwortete Dumbledore. Sie stiegen aus und liefen schnurstracks auf ein großes Gebäude zu. "Hier treffen wir uns, mit Leuten die Vorschläge zu machen haben." erklärte er. Auf einmal kam Kingsley Shaklebolt um die Ecke des Hauses, was sogar auf dem Gesicht von Dumbledore kurz ein Ausdruck der Überraschung hinterließ.

"Was ist Kingsley?", fragte Dumbledore höflich. Kingsley Shaklebolt kam näher, flüsterte Dumbledore etwas ins Ohr und disapparierte. "Hm...", meinte Dumbledore. "Was ist?", fragte Harry. "Nun Harry, es scheint als wäre ein ganzer Haufen von Menschen hier versammelt. Am besten gehen wir rein und schauen einfach." Harry, zufrieden mit dieser Erklärung, sprang nach Dumbledore aus der Kutsche und lief nun in das Innere des Gebäudes.

Was er dort fand, überraschte ihn wirklich. Dort standen ungefähr 100 Leute und die Hälfte davon waren Leute aus dem Orden des Phönix. Dort waren Tonks, Shaklebolt(Das Harry wirklich wunderte, da er doch vorhin disappariert war), Remus Lupin und noch viele andere. "Nun Harry, ich sollte dir noch etwas sagen. Wir müssen hier zwar ein neues Fach wählen und natürlich ein passender Lehrer dafür, aber das ist nicht der einzigste Lehrer den wir hier suchen müssen. Wir müssen auch noch einen Lehrer für die höheren Klassen der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste suchen, denn die unteren übernehme Ich." "Sie?", fragte Harry. "Ja, Ich.", sagte Dumbledore an Harry gerichtet, nun wendete er sich der Menschenmeute zu, "Nun, schön dass sie gekommen sind. Als erstes werden wir an einer Tafel Vorschläge für das Fach sammeln, dann ein Lehrer dafür und dann ein Lehrer für Vgddk." Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry die Tafel die hinter ihm, linkes neben der Tür, stand. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ Dumbledore das Wort "Vorschläge" erscheinen. Aus der Meute kamen viele Rufe, die Harry nicht verstand, doch scheinbar verstand Dumbledore alle. "Nun, wir brauchen es gar nicht aufzuschreiben, den ein Vorschlag kam eindeutig am öftesten. Und zwar:", alle starrten gespannt auf Dumbledore, " Magie - Vergangenheit und Heute. Diese Fach moderniesiert die alten Mittel der Zauberer. Darum wird das Fach Zaubertränke abgeschafft. Also verabschiedet euch von Severus Snape denn er wird nun gehen müssen, aber er wird im Orden bleiben, keine Sorge." Das überraschte Harry nun wirklich. Einerseits positiv, da er Snape nun nie mehr als Lehrer haben würde, einerseits negativ, da er sich nun auf das Schmerzen der Narbe vorbereiten kann, da wenn Voldemort das erfährt, dürfte er ziemlich sauer sein."Nun werden wir ein Lehrer für dieses Fach suchen." Nach langem hin und her, entschied man sich für einen 23 Jahre alten Mann namens "Jack Charlsen".

"Und nun, Liebe Leute, werden wir einen Lehrer für Vgddk suchen. Ein Freiwilliger?" Überraschenderweise meldete sich nur einer, oder besser gesagt eine: Tonks. "Nun gut, Tonks du wirst die Stelle übernehmen." Alle verließen stürmisch das Gebäude, auch Tonks. "Sir, wussten sie schon vorher welches Fach es sein würde oder warum konnten sie sofort sagen dass Zaubertränke abgeschafft wird?", fragte Harry. "Nun Harry, in der Tat konnte Ich mir schon denken welches Fach siegen würde, da wir vorhin eine Ordensversammlng hatten und dort schon abgestimmt hatten, ebenso bei der Wahl von Nymphadora."

Sie gingen hinaus in den Hof, stiegen auf die Kutsche die bereits wartete und fuhren Richtung Hogwarts. "Was jetzt?", fragte Harry. "Nun, wir beide kehren jetzt nach Hogwarts zurück. ich bereite alles vor und entlasse Severus. Du ruhst dich aus und sonst kannst du machen was du willst. Deine Sachen sind im Gryffindor Turm. Schau dir ruhig mal die Stöcke weiter oben an. Dort kannst du auch ein eigenes Zimmer haben, wenn du willst." "WAS?!?", rief Harry. "Du hast schon richtig gehört, Harry. Du wirst am Anfang des Schuljahres wissen warum." Und damit war das Gespräch zu Ende, obwohl Harry noch sehr viel Fragen hatte...

Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, wartete Tonks bereits auf sie. "Professor Dumbledore, ich habe mir erlaubt einen Portschlüssel zu zaubern, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen." "Tonks, da du jetzt mein Kollege bist, kannst du mich ruhig mit Albus ansprechen und nur weil Harry dabei bist musst du es auch nicht tun. Dazu kommt dass du auch noch im Orden bist, wo wir uns auch so ansprechen, obwohl in deinem Fall dass ja nicht so ist. Danke, für deine Tat, wir nehmen den Dienst gerne in Anspruch." "Ok, Albus", antwortete Tonks," Auf drei! 1...2...3!" Nun kam wieder das Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, das allerdings von einem anderen Gefühl verdrängt wurde, als Harry Tonks berührte und dann auch noch auf ihr drauf landete, aber mit dem Bauch.

"So, wir sind da!", sagte Tonks. Schnell stand Harry auf, klopfte sich den Staub und den Dreck von der Hose und schaute auf. Sie waren genau vor dem verbotenen Wald gelandet, da man mit einem Portschlüssel ja nicht weiter kommt. "Den Rest müssen wir laufen.", sagte Dumbledore leicht sauer," Ich werde den Zauber wohl mal so ausführen, dass Leute die gut gesinnt sind bis hoch apparieren und teleportieren können." Harry beachtete dies gar nicht, da er komischerweise den Blick nicht von Tonks nehmen konnte. Immerhin sah sie in ihren Muggel Klammoten richtig gut aus. Sie hatte eine Schwarze Weste an und darunter einen roten Pullover. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie schon vor den Toren Hogwarts´s standen. "Bin Ich etwa in sie verliebt?", dachte Harry einen Moment lang, doch er schob den Gedanken wieder ganz weit weg. Er konnte doch nicht in Tonks verliebt sein, oder doch? Immerhin sieht sie verdammt gut aus... Aber es ging einfach nicht, sie war doch seine Lehrerin. Das Tor öffnete sich und Dumbledore stürmte sofort rein und als er nicht mehr die Sicht blockierte, gab er den Blick frei auf eine frisch gestrichene Eingangshalle. "Was...?", fragte Harry erstaunt. "Hat es dir Dumbledore nicht gesagt, Harry? Während den Ferien wurde ganz Hogwarts neu gestrichen. Sofort danach wurde die Auswahl berufen.", erklärte Tonks Harry. Da es schon reichlich spät war, verabschiedete Harry sich, wünschte Tonks gute Nacht und verschwand im Gryffindor Turm. "Morgen werd Ich das Schloss vollends erkunden.", überlegte Harry. Harry konnte lange nicht schlafen, da ihn der Gedanke, dass er in Tonks verliebt sein könnte.

Währenddessen in Tonks Schlafzimmer im 7ten Stock...

Ihr erging es auch nicht viel besser. "Ich kann mich doch nicht in Harry verlieben? Er ist absofort mein Schüler! Aber trotzdem, es ist ja nur das eine Jahr... Nein! Das geht einfach nicht. Zumal habe ich nicht das Gefühl, dass er auch in mich verliebt ist und wenn doch, will er sich es nicht zu gestehen, da ich seine Lehrerin bin.Genau! Warum musste Ich nur diesen dämlichen Posten anehmen? Ich war doch schon seit ich ihn das erste Mal in seinem Haus gesehen habe, in ihn verknallt. Irgendwann werde ich es ihm sagen. Irgendwann...", Waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie einschlief.

Bis dann Leute

Euer Harryyyyyy


	3. Der erste Tag und Eingestehungen

Also wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, update Ich sehr schnell und habe sehr kurze Kapitel. Dafür wired diese Geschichte, wenn ich sie nicht aufs Eis lege, ungefähr 60 chaps lang. Dazu möchte ich noch sagen, dass bereits 216 Leute gelesen haben und noch keiner hat ein Rewiev hinterlassen. Selbst Schwarzleser sind erwünscht. Also beim nächsten Mal bitte den Button "Go" drücken. Danke!

Also jetzt gehts los:

**Der erste Tag:**

Harry saß gelangweilt in seinem Bett und dachte nach..."Das wird doch richtig langweilig hier, es sind immerhin noch 2 Wochen." Plötzlich kam Krach von der Treppe, 2 Minuten später stand Tonks in Harrys Zimmer."Sorry, Ich bin etwas tollpatschig und deswegen bin Ich über eine Treppenstufe gestolpert." Das war wieder Typisch Tonks. Tollpatschig wie Eh und Je! "Macht nichts. Ich bin das gewohnt, von damals, als ich noch in der Besenkammer lebte." Tonks lächelte, was ihr wirklich stand. "Sexy!", dachte sich Harry, doch diesen Gedanken verschob er ebenfalls ganz schnell wieder.  
"Was machst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Harry. "Na, ich arbeite doch hier!", meinte Tonks verwirrt. "Nein, nicht das, Nymphadora, sondern was machst du in meinem Zimmer?" "Nenn mich nie wieder Nymphadora!", schrie Tonks schon fast, dabei etwas sauer(Dabei färbten sich ihre Haare rot, da sie ein Metamorphogus ist), doch dann etwas entschuldigend, "Wegen dem was Ich hier mache, ich dachte mir, dass du etwas Gesellschaft haben möchtest, wenn du Hogwarts erforschst. Das konnte Ich früher nie, da nur Lehrer und Schulsprecher nach oben dürfen. Macht es dir etwas, wenn Ich mit komme?", fragte sie. "Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
Es war ihm nicht nur egal, sondern er wollte es, da er es genoss, in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Doch, was er nicht ahnte, wollte Tonks aus dem gleichen Grund mit gehen. Sie genoss es, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. "Am liebsten würde Ich jetzt in sein Bett hüpfen und ihn vernaschen.", dachte Tonks,"Aber das geht eben nicht.", redete sie sich ein."Na dann los!", rief Harry. Das riss Tonks aus ihren Gedanken und sie überlegte was er gerade gesagt hatte."Ähh... Genau!" Und als er schon fertig angezogen aus dem Bett stieg, war Tonks´s erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck echt köstlich. Als Harry diesen bemerkte, antwortete er lachend: "Ich hatte in den Ferien gebüffelt und habe dabei den Anzieh Zauber gelernt, echt praktisch oder? "Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Tonks mit abwesendem Blick, der auf Harry gerichtet war. "Will sie auch was von mir?", überlegte Harry, warf den Gedanken aber wieder weg, da dies sehr absurd war. "Das wäre unmöglich."  
Harry trottete aus dem Zimmer und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Tonks folgte ihm, mit 1 Meter Abstand, weil sie sonst nicht stand halten könnte, ihm gegenüber. Sie stiegen durch das Portraitloch und gingen den Flur entlang. "Wo gehen wir zuerst hin?", fragte Harry. "Weiss nicht! Wo willst du als erstes hin?", antwortete Tonks. "Nun, Ich denke wir gehen als erstes in den 7ten Stock, dort kann ich mir ein neues Zimmer aussuchen." "Okay, das machen wir."  
Sie liefen ungefähr 10 Minuten, bis sie im 7ten Stock ankamen. Sie schauten in jedes Zimmer hinein, an dem sie vorbeikamen. Bei dem 20ten, sagte Harry: "Das ist toll! Das nehme Ich!" Das Zimmer war in rot gestrichen, hatte ein großes Bett in der Mitte in der Form eines Schnatzes, ein eigenes Bad und Aussicht über ganz Hogwarts, sogar mit Fernglas am Fenster um Qudditch Spiele mitzuverfolgen können. "Ok, von mir aus.", meinte Tonks. Schließlich muss sie, falls sie mal mit Harry zusammen kommt, auch zufrieden sein mit dem Zimmer," Du Harry, es ist schon spät, ich gehe in mein Zimmer. Es ist am Ende des Ganges, wenn was ist, komm vorbei. Ok?" "Ja, natürlich.", antwortete er leicht enttäuscht, da er sie immer bei ihm haben wollte. Bei ihr aber war es so, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt, bei him zu sein, ohne mit ihm zusammen zu sein. "Gute Nacht, Harry." "Gute Nacht, Tonks." Als Tonks gegangen und außer Hörweite war, schlug Harry mit der Hand gegen die Wand. "Ich bin so ein armes Schwein.", wimmerte Harry leise," Aber heute Nacht werde Ich es ihr sagen, das verspreche Ich mir selber." Er stellte seinen Wecker auf 22.00Uhr und ging jetzt schon, um 19.00Uhr, ins Bett.

Einige Zeit später...

"Rrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrrring", machte der Wecker. "Jaja, schon gut. Ich steh ja schon auf.", sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf die Uhr, die 10.00uhr anzeigte. Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: " Tonks!" Er zog seine Klamotten an und ging hinaus auf den Flur. Alles war totenstill. Er ging bis ans Ende des Flur und blieb vor der Tür stehen. "Das muss wohl Tonks´s Zimmer sein.", bemerkte er.Langsam klopfte er an. Keine Reaktion. Er klopfte nochmal. Nichts.Langsam machte er die Tür auf und fand eine sich im Bett herumwälzende Tonks wieder. "Was...?" , murmelte Harry, als sie anfing zu sprechen. "Nein Harry, Ich liebe dich. Bitte geh nicht.-Pause- Jetzt ist er weg. Toll Tonks, super gemacht. Warum musste Ich ihm auch sagen, dass Ich in ihn verknallt bin? Jetzt ist unsere Freundschaft kaputt. Mein Leben ist so abscheulich.", schrie sie. Als Harry das alles hörte, wurde es ihm klar: Tonks war auch in ihn verliebt! "Sollte Ich sie wecken und sagen, dass Ich auch in sie verliebt bin? Nein! Ich werde sie morgen nach dem Frühstück zur Seite nehmen und ihr sagen, dass Ich, als Ich gestern in der Nacht aufs Klo musste, ihr Schreie gehört habe und deshalb in die Richtung ihrer Tür gelaufen wäre und daher wüsste Ich, dass sie in mich verliebt ist. Ich werde sagen, dass Ich auch in sie verliebt bin und dass Ich mich nicht getraut hatte, es ihr zu sagen, da sonst die Freundschaft kaputt gegangen wäre. Ja, so werde Ich es machen." In seinen Überlegungen vertieft, hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Tonks wach geworden war. Sie hielt ihre Augen zu und hörte alles mit. Harry der die ganze Zeit beim reden die Tür angestarrt hatte, hatte deswegen auch nicht bemerkt, wie sie aus dem Bett gekrabelt, auf ihn zu gekommen und schließlich hinter ihm stand.  
Sie packte ihn von hinten und zog ihn ins Bett. Er schrie erschrocken auf, doch Tonks hatte den Raum schalldicht gemacht. Er wehrte sich, doch als er bemerkte, dass es Tonks war die ihn festhielt, wurde ihm gleich viel wärmer. "NYMPHDORA TONKS!", schrie er. Daraufhin warf sie ihn ins Bett und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. "Jetzt bin Ich beleidigt!", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und drehte sich um. Harry, der erst jetzt alles kapierte, ging von hinten an sie ran und küsste ihr den Nacken. "Sorry, war nicht böse gemeint. Wenn du ins Bett kommst, kriegst du auch eine Entschädigung." "Ok, das nehme Ich an.", antwortete sie. Er zog sie ins Bett und fing an sie zu liebkosen. Er fing an sie am Nacken zu küssen und wanderte immer weiter nach unten.  
Während er das tat, zog sie ihm langsam das Hemd aus und küsste ihn dann ebenfalls. Sie lösten sich für einen Moment, indem Harry ihre Bluse hochzog und dann ging es wieder ans küssen."Ich liebe dich so sehr, Ich würde alles für dich tun!", hauchte Harry Tonks ins Ohr. "Ich dich auch!", hauchte sie zurück und öffnete seine Hose, während er ihren BH öffnete. Sie landeten in einem langen innigen Kuss, der sehr leidenschaftlich war. Schließlich fiel auch noch Tonks Hose samt Höschen und Harry´s Boxershorts. Nachdem Harry den Verhütungszauber gesprochen hatte, ging es richtig los.Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen von einem Kuss geweckt, den er leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er Tonks neben sich liegen und er fing an zu grinsen. "Ich spring schnell unter die Dusche und dann bin Ich wieder für dich da. Danach solltest du auch mal wieder duschen.", rief Tonks noch, ehe sie im Bad verschwand. "Ich würde aber lieber mt dir duschen.", meinte Harry schmunzelnd. Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihm, dass es bereits 11.00Uhr war.  
5 Minuten später kam Tonks wieder aus der Dusche. " Schatz, in einer Stunde ist Mittagessen in der Großen Halle. Das Frühstück haben wir bereits verpasst, also möchte Ich da hin. Ich spring noch schnell unter die Dusche und dann gehen wir, Ok?", fragte Harry. "Natürlich!", kam die Antwort von Tonks. Harry sprang schnell unter die Dusche und kam 10 Minuten später wieder raus. Tonks hatte ihm bereits Neue Sachen aus seinem Zimmer geholt und sie ihm bereit gelegt. "Danke Schatz!", sagte Harry und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. "Kein Problem!", kam die Antwort von Tonks. Er zog sich an und wollte schon los, als Tonks rief: "Harry, Ich muss mal kurz mit dir reden." "Äh.. Ok!" "Also, wir sind ja jetzt zusammen. Ich habe es heute Nacht Dumbledore erzählt und er sagte, dass dies, genauso wie das dass du hier in Hogwarts warst(In den Sommerferien), nur an 5 Leute weiter gegeben darf: Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermine und Ron. genauso darfst du dir im Unterricht nichts anmerken lassen. Das alles ist nur bis zu den Weihnachtsferien so, da wir dann bekannt geben können, dass wir uns in den Weihnachtsferien zusammen gekommen sind. Das dass du in den Sommerferien hier warst, muss alerdings immer nur unter euch 6 bleiben. Ok?" "Ich hab ja eh keine Wahl oder?", meinte Harry. "Nein, nicht wirklich. Komm gehen wir!", rief Tonks, gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss, sprang auf und rannte los. Harry holte sie auf halber Strecke auf. Lachend nahmen sie sich an der Hand und liefen so in die Große Halle. Als sie reinkamen, sahen sie einen ganzen Lehrertisch erstaunt, darüber, dass sie zusammen waren. Nur Dumbledore lächelte wissend. "Anscheinend hatte Dumbledore ihnen noch nichts gesagt.", kicherte Tonks. "Anscheinend nicht.", sprach Harry und ging an den Tisch an dem alle saßen die da waren. Dieser Tisch stand dort, wo normalerweise der Lehrertisch stand. Alle wollten wissen, wie sie zusammen gekommen waren. So saßen sie noch den ganzen Mittag da, bis Harry schließlich sagte, er wolle noch etwas lernen in der Bibiliothek. Bevor er ging, zwinkerte er noch Tonks zu. Sie nickte, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstanden hatte. 10 Minuten später sagte sie, sie wolle in ihr Zimmer gehen, da sie müde war. Sie verabschiedete sich und ging auf schnellsten Weg in die Bibiliotek. Dort fand sie Harry in einem Sessel sitzen und lesen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal(Nicht reviewn vergessen, da meine Hoffnung bereits schwindet, bei nur einem Review)

Euer Harryyyyyy


	4. Die Überraschung

Hallo, ich bins wieder! Erstmal danke an dein Review, Andy1991. Deins war zwar das einzigste, aber Ich las euch ja auch wenig Zeit zum schreiben oder+lach+ Also bitte noch fleißig reviewen. Das meiste kommt sowieso erst im Laufe der Zeit

_**Wichtig: Suche jemanden, der mir Erotikszenen schreibt. Wer Lust hat, schreibt mir einfach ne E-mail. Bin nämlich net so der Fan von, aber das gehört in jede gute Fanfiction rein.**_

Nun möchte Ich euch auf die Story meiner Schwester hinweisen. Sie heisst Nothing else Matters und hier hab Ich euch den Link: gehts los:

Die Überraschung:

Tonks sah Harry in einem Sessel sitzen und lesen. Leise schlich sie sich an ihn heran. "Na, was liesst mein Süßer denn?", fragte sie unschuldig. "Nichts besonderes.", kam die Antwort von Harry. Er stand auf um sie mit einem langen Kuss zu verzaubern. Jeder der beiden verlor das Gefühl für Raum und Zeit.

Daher bemerkte auch keiner, wie sie beobachtet wurden. Ein Geräusch jedoch ließ beide herumfahren. "Was war das?", fragte Harry. Aber genau in diesem Moment flog ein grüner Strahl zwischen den beiden durch. Sofort hatten beide ihren Zauberstab in der Hand. Sie zielten in die Richtung, aus der der Avada Kedavra kam, und schrien: "Stupor!". Ein Aufschrei erklang und ein Bücherregal flog um.

Professor Dumbledore, gefolgt von Mrs. McGonagall, kam herein. "Was ist hier los?", fragte er freundlich aber bestimmt. "Todesser!", war das einzigste was Tonks rausbrachte.

Ein lautes "Stupor!" war zu hören. Es traf McGonagall, die 2 Meter nach hinten flog. "Expelliarmus!" kam der nächste Zauber. Harry Zauberstab flog gegen die Wand und zerbrach. "Na warte!", schrie Harry.

Mit einer Handfläche zeigt er auf die Decke und mit der anderen auf Bellatrix Lestrange, die Mörderin seines Paten Sirius Black. Schnell hintereinander rief er: "Reducto, Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix wurde von dem grünen Strahl nicht getötet(denn er hatte nicht getroffen) und die Decke stürzte ein. Somit waren die Todesser gefangen. Doch bevor sie Lestrange festnehmen konnten verschwand sie wieder mit der gleichen mysteriösen Art wie die mit der sie gekommen waren. "Was habe Ich getan?", murmelte Harry(denn er wusste nicht dass er Bellatrix nicht getötet hatte) und flüchtete aus dem Raum.

Tonks rannte ihm hinterher und fand ihn weinend an der Wand sitzen. Sie nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie beruhigend. "Shh! Alles wird gut. Keine Angst." Sie zog ihn hoch und nahm ihn mit ins sein Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry mit einem Gewicht auf der Brust. Lächelnd gab er seiner Tonks einen Kuss. Da diese noch schlief, ließ Harry es dabei. Er sprang schnell noch unter die Dusche und dann ging er einkaufen in der Winkelgasse. "Wo gehe Ich als erstes hin? Also als erstes kaufe ich Tonks Geburtstagsgeschenk, da sie in ungefähr 3 Wochen Geburtstag hat!"

Eine Weile lang lief er an allen möglichen Schaufenster vorbei. Doch als er an einem Juweliergeschäft vorbeikam, wusste er genau was er kaufen würde. Es war ein Amulet auf dem ein Löwe eingraviert war, Harrya Lieblingstier, und ein Rabe, Tonks Lieblingstier.

Was er aber nicht ahnte, dass Tonks genau das gleiche für ihn gekauft hatte.

Als er dort fertig war, ging er noch zu "Qualität für Quidditch". Stanunend sah er sich den neuen Besen "Belzebub 1804" an. "Komischer Name", bemerkte er. Auf einem Schildchen las er:

Km/h: 400

Gewicht: 2 Kg

Preis: 500 Galleonen

Er ging in den Laden und kaufte sich gleich 2, als zusätzliches Geschenk für Tonks. Danach ging er noch in einen Klamottenladen für Unterwäsche. Er kaufte 2 Sets, die heissesten die er finden konnte, ließ sie verpacken und nahm sie als nochmal zusätzliches Geschenk für Tonks.

Zuhause ging er als erstes in sein Zimmer in dem sie geschlafen hatten. Alles leer. "Hm... Sie ist wahrscheinlich in der großen Halle frühstücken."

Doch auch dort war alles leer. Kein Lehrer war anwesend. Fieberhaft überlegte er welchen Anlass es dafür geben könnte. "Natürlich, warum ist es mir denn nicht eingefallen. Übermorgen beginnt der Unterricht ja wieder. Alle haben etwas vorzubereiten, auch Tonks.

Spät in der Nacht, mitten in ihren sexuellen Spielchen, sagte Harry, während er stöhnte: " Tonks? Ist dir bewusst, dass wir jetzt nur noch abends füreinander Zeit haben?" "Ja und Ich finde es ziemlich schade, da Ich dich am liebsten den ganzen vernaschen würde!"

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry schon sehr früh von einer Eule am Fenster geweckt. Verschlafen stand er auf und öffnete es. Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab, gab ihr einen Eulenkeks und lies sie wieder los. Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue öffnete er den Brief und las ihn durch, aber was er da las, konnte er nicht glauben...

Tut mir leid Leuet für diese kurze Kapitel aber Ich habe schon einen guten Plan. Wer Ideen für diese Geschichte hat, kann sie mir shcreiben udn Ich werde sie vllt. berücksichtigen.

Man, Leutz es ist erniedrigend so wenig Review bei 1000 hits zu haben. Reviewt PLZ!!!

Euer Harryyyyyy


	5. Die Einschulung

Als allererstes mal: Hi!!!

Ich möchte mich bedanken für eure Reviews, Andy und Lord Everhate. Den Fehler habe Ich behoben. Meine Anzeige des vorigen Kapitel gilt immer noch, aber Lasst euch Zeit. Aber Leutz, Ich hab 1300 Hits und 3 Reviwes? Kann doch net sein. Ach noch ne kleine Info: Der Titel der Story wird erst später erklärt. Wenn einem ein besserer einfällt, könnte mir ein Review hinterlassen. Also aus zwei Gründen den kleinen lila Knopf da unten drücken.

>... Gedankenreden

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel:

**Die Auswahlzeremonie:**

Am ersten Tag, war alles stressig. Keiner hatte Zeit und alle hasteten die Gänge herunter. Harry lief wieder einmal ziellos durchs Schulhaus. Es war 13.00 Uhr und in 3 Stunden würden die anderen Schüler kommen. Natürlich freute er sich seine Freunde wiederzusehen, aber irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch.

Als er aufsah, stand er vor der Tür des Schulleiters. "Was...?", wollte er beginnen, als schon die Tür aufging und den Blick auf einen traurigaussehenden Schulleiter freigab. Dumbledore stand auf und sagte: "Harry, mein Junge, komm doch rein und setz dich!", bat Dumbledore. Als Harry saß, fragte Dumbledore: "Zitronenbonbon?" "Nein, Danke!", kam die Antwort von Harry und er winkte ab.

"Also was ist los?", fragte der Schulleiter. Kurz schaute Harry verwirrt, aber dann fragte er: " Wissen sie das nicht? Ich dachte sie hätten mich hier hergelenkt oder etwa nicht?" "Du hast durchaus Recht, Ich habe dich wegen etwas bestimmten hier hergelockt.", erklärte Dumbledore, "Voldemort wurde gestern mit unkontrollierter Magie getötet ..." "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS???!!!???", schrie Harry. "Ich dachte niemand außer mir könnte ihn töten?" "Das stimmt schon, Junge. Das haben wir aber nur gesagt, weil nur du oder einer aus seiner Familie ihn töten konnten. Da er keine Familie hatte, sagten wir du wärest der einzige. Nun kommen wir zum interessanten Teil: Unkontrollierte Magie ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie ist nachweisbar und sogar so weit, dass man bestimmen kann wer sie "ausgeführt" hat..."

Nun verstand Harry überhaupt nichts mehr. Sollte etwa einer aus Voldis(Mein persönlicher Spitzname für ihn) Familie ihn selbst getötet haben? Wahrscheinlich sogar unabsichtlich? "Ja Harry, Du Hast Recht. Voldemorts eigener Sohn hat ihn umgebracht." Einen Moment lang freute Harry sich, dass Voldemort tot ist. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Voldemorts Sohn wahrscheinlich noch stärker ist. Lange Zeit saßen sie beide da und sagten nichts. Dann fiel Harry etwas ein: Wer war die Mutter? "Eine gute Frage Harry,", woher weiß dieser Mann immer alles?," Und die Antwort ist: Eine gewisse Sophie Spottek. Sie ist eine Muggel. Sie ist erst 18. Sie war gerade erst Geschlechtsverkehr bereit(also seelisch) und er hat sie vergewaltigt. Er dachte, sie wäre eine Reinblütlerin, da sie so hübsch, intelligent und anziehend war. Auf jedenfall ist da durch der damals kleine Vorlost entstanden."

Harry war mehr als überrascht. War Voldemort wirklich so dumm gewesen? "Aber Sir, wo ist er denn jetzt?", fragte Harry. "Nun Harry, das weiß niemand! Du kannst jetzt ruhig schon mal runter in die Große Halle gehen. Die Lehrer sind schon unten und Ich werde auch bald kommen. Es ist jetzt 15.30 Uhr. Bis Nachher." Mit diesen Worten stand der Schulleiter auf und öffnete die Tür. "Natürlich, Sir.", antwortete Harry abwesend. Seine Gedanken gingen um Vorlost, die Todesser und seine Freunde. Er lief die vielen Treppen herunter in die große Halle. Er war der einzigste, der an den Tischen saß. Die einzigen anderen in der Halle, waren die Lehrer.

Plötzlich flogen die Türen auf und die Schüler strömten herein. Im gleichen Moment, apparierte Dumbledore auf seinen Platz am Lehrertisch (A/N: Bei mir ist das so, dass man innerhalb von Hogwarts hin und her apparieren kann). Sofort erblickte Harry Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Luna. "Harry wo warst du? Wir haben dich im Zug gesucht aber nirgends gefunden. Wieso warst du früher da als wir?", fragte Hermine besorgt. "Erzähl ich euch nachher im Gemeinschaftsraum. Äh.. Und dir Luna erzähl Ichs später. Aber jetzt setzt euch!" Das taten auch alle: Luna ging zu Ravenclaw rüber und die anderen setzten sich in Harrys Nähe. Als alle eingetreten waren, kam Filch mit einem Stuhl herein. Er stellte ihn vor dem Lehrertisch hin und ging wieder raus. Aus dem Nichts erschien der sprechende Hut auf dem Stuhl.

Dann ging an der Seite der Großen Halle eine Tür auf und McGonagall kam mit den ängstlich ausehenden Schülern heraus. Sie stellten sich vor dem Hut auf und warteten gespannt. Als alles ruhig war, begann der sprechende Hut zu reden:

_Ihr seid ein Haus im Dschungel._

_Doch ihr sollt eine Straße sein._

_Am Ende dieser Straße steht der dunkle Lord, mit seiner Armee._

_Besiegt ihn und es wird Frieden weilen. Er war nur ein Mensch, nichts anderes. _

_Aber wenn die Straße nicht vollständig ist, wird es zu viele abgebrannte Häuser geben._

Als er zu ende geredet hatte, wurde es laut in der Halle. "Muss hier jeder so mysteriös reden? Was sollte das schon wieder heißen?", fragte Harry genervt. "Hm..", war Hermine einzigstes Kommentar dazu, während sie beim Denken an der Unterlippe nagte.

Ms McGonagall stellte sich mit einem Papier in der Hand neben den Stuhl und las laut vor:

_Merelda, Jenny _

Eine Minute Pause... "Gryffindor!", schrie der Hut.

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter bis dann kam:

_Riddle, Vorlost_

Dem sprechenden Hut, Mrs McGonagall und Dumbledore klappte der Mund auf und zu. Erst realisierte Harry nicht was los war, dann kapierte er es. Den anderen, außer Hermine und die anderen, wussten nicht was daran so besonders war.

>Harry? Könntest du nachher in mein Büro kommen?

>Klar, Albus

Da es sehr anstrengend war in Gedanken zu reden, was Harry in den Sommerferien gelernt hatte, hatten sie sich geeinigt das Harry Albus sagen durfte.

Auch Vorlost wurde den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt. Doch diesmal sprach er so, dass es alle hören konnten:

_Nana. Du bist ja noch stärker als dein Vater. _Als dieser Satz geendet war schrie Vorlost: "Ich hasse meinen Vater."

Das ist ja schon mal gut. Meinte Harry zu Albus in Gedanken. Nun sprach der Hut weiter:

_Soso. Du hast deinen Vater gehasst? Ach darum hast du deinen Vater, den Dunklen Lord, also Lord Voldemort, oder sollten wir lieber sagen Tom Vorlost Riddle? Naja, aufjedenfall hast du ihn also darum UMGEBRACHT. Also da steckt Mut dahinter, acuh wenn es unkontrollierte Magie war. Also... GRYFFINDOR!_

Plötzlich war alles still geworden. "Voldemort ist tot? Stimmt das?", kamen vereinzelte Rufe aus den Reihen. Vorlost währenddessen ging an den Gryffindortisch und setzte sich neben Harry. "Glückwunsch Vorlost. Du hast deinen Vater heute morgen mit unkontrollierter Magie umgebracht." "Ja. Sorry dass Ich dir deine Show gestohlen hab." "Sei bloß still. Ich war froh als Ich es vorhin in Dumbledores Büro hörte." "Du hast es schon von Dumbledore gehört? Warst du deswegen schon da?", fragte Hermine schnell. "Erzähl ich euch allen nacher.", meinte Harry.

"Guten Appetit!", sagte Dumbledore noch bevor er aus der Halle apparierte.

>Harry? Kommst du jetzt? Und nehm bitte Vorlost mit, drang Albus´s Stimme in Harrys Kopf.

Also Leute das wars mal wieder. Bitte reviewt fleißig, bisher hatte Ich nur 3...Ich werde erst wieder weiter schreiben, wenn fleißig gereviewt wurde..

Mfg Harryyyyyy


	6. Das Treffen oder der Brief

Hi Leutz, da bin Ich wieder! Vielen dank für eure Reviews Andy, dwsw1986, Asrael. Ok, antworte Ich auf deine PM. Kannst ja schon mal eine schreiben die zur Geschichte passt. Ich werde sie dann in 1 oder 2 Kapiteln einbauen. Wäre das möglich? Wäre nett. Noch was: Ungefähr jede Woche kommt ein Chap.

Also, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel:

**Das Treffen und der Brief**

"Vorlost? Der Schulleiter wünscht dich zu sprechen!", sagte Harry an Lost(Vorlosts neuer Spitzname)gewandt. "Woher weisst du das?", fragte Lost verwirrt. "Das tut nichts zur Sache! Komm einfach mit!", meinte Harry und stand auf. Lost entschied sich mit Harry mitzugehen und folgte ihm. Als sie an der Tür des Schulleiters ankamen, und als sie gerade klopfen wollten, rief Dumbledore: "Herein!"

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein, Vorlost mit ihm. "Harry; Vorlost.", begrüßte Dumbledore die beiden. "Sir; Professor Dumbleodre", kam es verunsichert zurück.

"Nun ja, kommen wir zu dem Thema. Naja, zu den 2 Themen. Das erste geht euch beide etwas an, das zweite nur Harry. Also beginnen wir!", sprach der noch immer freundlichlächelnde Schulleiter.

"Vorlost, Du sagtest dass du deinen Vater gehasst hattest?", fragte Dumbledore. "Ja, Sir. Denn Ich weiss nicht, warum er keine Muggelgeborenen mochte. Er war kein Mensch mehr, sondern ein Ungeheuer, Sir."

"Hast du ihn mit Absicht umgebracht?", kam es wieder von Dumbledore, mit einer Spur von Neugier.

"Nein, Sir. Es passierte einfach. Aber gewünscht hatte Ich es mir..." Dumbledore zog erschrocken die Luft ein. "Gewünscht...?! Ok, das müssen wir ausprobiern. Vorlost,

wünsch dir mal bitte einen rosa Plüschhasen, direkt vor dir auf dem Stuhl." Total verwundert, ging Vorlost dem Befehl nach.

Er schloss die Augen und wünschte sich den rosa Plüschhasen. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, war ein rosa Plüschhase vor ihm. Er war so erschrocken, dass er rückwärts vom Stuhl fiel. "Wie...hab...Ich...das...gemacht?", fragte Lost stotternd. "Wunschmagie, Vorlost, Wunschmagie..." "Ähm.. Sir, was ist Wunschmagie?", fragte diesmal Harry. "Eine berechtigte Frage, Harry... Durchaus... Aber das weiss keiner so genau. Vorallem weil es seit Merlin keinen Geborenen mehr gab. Es ist seltsam dass ihr beiden das könnt!" "Ihr beiden?! Ich auch??", fragte Harry überrumpelt. "Natürlich!! Konntest du dir das nicht denken? Alles besonderes was andere können kannst du auch.", meinte daraufhin; dabei in sich hinein lachend. "Aber Sir, wir werden diese Fähigkeit doch überhaupt nicht nutzen können! Niemand wird es uns beibringen können. Oder?" "Hm... Du hast recht... Oder doch nicht!", fiel Dumbledore etwas ein und er stand auf. Er kramte Papier, Feder und Tinte aus einer Schublade der vielen Regale und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

"Sir; was machen sie da?", fragte Harry nicht zum ersten Mal am heutigen Tage verdutzt. "Ich schreibe einen Brief an einen alten Schulkameraden von Nicolas Flamell. Er wird euch helfen können." "Das kann doch aber gar nicht möglich sein, da es doch seit Merlin keinen Wunschmagier mehr gab. Wie soll er uns unterrichten?" "Das wird er euch erklären!", wich Dumbledore aus," Aber nun nochmal zum Thema. Wunschmagie bedeutet nicht dass man _alles_ kann. Zum Beispiel töten kann man damit niht direkt. In deinem Fall, Vorlost, war es so, dass die Wunschmagie deine unkontrollierte Magie gelenkt hat. Aber nun geh bitte, Vorlost, Ich habe noch eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit mit Harry zu reden." Ok, Sir.", meinte Lost, stand auf und ging hinaus.

"Sir, Ich habe noch eine Frage. Ist Voldemort endgültig tot?" "Nun, wir wissen es nicht. Damals hatte er keinen Körper(A/N: Ich glaube es war so, oder? Wenn nicht dann ist es jetzt bei mir so.) und jetzt hatte er ihn schon. Aber eigentlich dürfte er noch nicht tot sein können. Wie Ich aus vertraulicher Quelle weiß, gibt es die Horkruxe noch. Darum wird er wahrscheinlich nicht endgültig tot sein. Aber er wird seine Macht neu aufbauen müssen. Und dann schlagen wir im entscheidenden Moment zu. Ihr werdte viel lernen; auch in VgddK. Tonks wird euch viel beibringen. Außerdem wird sie dir Extrastunden geben!", meinte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern. "Aber nun zum Thema. Erinnerst du dich an den Brief den Ich dir geschickt hatte?" Ja, und wie er sich daran erinnern konnte. Aber durch den Rubel in der grossen Halle hatte er ihn ganz vergessen.

FLASHBACK

Doch was er dort las, schockte ihn:

_Lieber H,_

_deine Eltern treffen dich am 29.9 um 16.00Uhr in Kings Cross._

_Dein AD_

Als Harry das las, dachte er: "Was soll diese verschlüsselte Nachricht bedeuten? Und wenn er das meint was drin steht, dann ist der langsam bisschen verwirrt... Und wenn es stimmen täte, wären es nur noch 28 Tage!"

FLASHBACK ENDE

"Ja, Sir. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an ihn. Soll er ein Scherz gewesen sein?", antwortete Harry in Erinnerungen schwelgend. "Nein! Es war durchaus kein Scherz. Und bevor du die Frage stellst wie das sein kann", Harry hatte schon den Mund geöffnet gehabt udn schloss ihn jetzt wieder," erkläre Ich es dir: Also... Am besten fange Ich an Dem damaligen Halloween an, an dem deine Eltern die, nun was haben sie bekommen? Sagen wir : Als sie die Schäden bekommen haben. "

**Das wars mal wieder. Bisschen kurz ist es geworden, aber das stört euch doch bestimmt nich oder? Im nächsten Kapitel werde Ich es erklären wie sie es überleben konnten, und dann einen Zeitsprung machen, der mit Erklärungen und Flashbacks aufgeklärt wird. Dadurch werden aber trotzdem wieder neue Fragen aufgeworfen werden...**

**Harryyyyyy Potter**


	7. Halloween und anderes

Ich muss mich nochmal entschuldigen; dafür dass das letzte Kapitel so arg kurz war. Ich wollte es schnell fertig haben. Dieses wird dafür wieder länger. Jetzt noch ein paar Änderungen/Infos:

An Asrael: Ich brauch in 2 Kapitel eine Szene von dir!!! Geht das? Du warst ja schon eine Weile lang nemme on.

Eine kleine Inhaltskorrektur: Die Geschichte spielt im _siebten_ Jahr. Das liegt daran, dass Harry zaubern dürfen muss. Außerdem schrieb Ich er wäre 17.

Noch eine Änderung: Sirius ist doch tot!!! Wem das nicht gefällt, soll gehen.

Im Summary steht jetzt: Teilweise HPXNT!! Wer diese Geschichte nur gelsesen hat, weil es um Harry und Tonks geht, kann ja gehen.

Bellatrix wurde doch nicht getötet da der Avada nicht getroffen hat!!!

Und als Letztes: Die Stelle wann Tonks's Geburtstag ist wurde korrigiert! Das war aber kein Logik Fehler sondern Ich hatte es eig. so geplant! Da stand "morgen" aber ich wollte "In 3 Wochen".

Ich hoffe das alles hat euch nicht zu sehr abgeschreckt!

Jetzt gehts weiter:

**Halloween und Anderes:**

"Also es war so", erklärte Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, an Harry gerichtet, "An dem besagten Halloween war ich auch im Haus deiner Eltern." Harry wollte schon anfangen rumzubrüllen, doch Dumbledore winkte ab." Du kannst mich nachher anschreien oder wieder mit meinen Magiewerkzeugen um dich werfen. Aber hör mir erstmal zu... Also: Ich war auch im Haus deiner Eltern. Ich erneuerte die Schildzauber da wir den Angriff schon erwarteten. Wir legten den Liebeszauber deiner Mutter mit Absicht über dich. Das gleiche machten wir mit dem deines Vaters. Er rettete deine Mutter. Und jetzt rate mal, wer deinen Vater gerettet hat? Naja du kriegst es sowieso nicht raus. Es war ... Dobby!"

"Dobby?! Wie kann das sein? Er gehörte doch der Familie Malfoy?" "Nun ja, bis vor einiger Zeit schon. Doch zur Zeit deines Babyalters nicht. Naja, aufjedenfall gab er sein Leben für das deines Vaters. Da Hauselfen aber keine Liebe für andere empfinden können, warf er sich einfach vor den Todesfluch deines Vaters; aber so dass Voldemort es nicht sah. Dein Vater flog so zum Spaß(xD) um und stellte sich Tod. Dann griff Voldemort dich an und so weiter. Doch was wir ganz vergessen hatten, war dass Dobby gar nicht durch den Todesfluch sterben konnte. Alle freuten sich natürlich. Aber dann kam der Schock als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten. Sie waren am Südpol! Ohne dich! Und mit einem Gedächniszauber belegt. Muss wohl eine Nebenwirkung gewesen sein...

Auf Jedenfall war der Gedächtniszauber so belegt, dass er wenn sie deinen Namen hören würden, sie sich wieder erinnern könnten. Aber da sie so weit weg waren, kannte dich in ihrem Dorf niemand. Soll heissen, da wurde nicht täglich über dich berichtet. Erst als sie vor einer Woche für einen Jobauftrag zusammen nach England mussten, hörten sie deinen Namen und erinnerten sich wieder. Da sie nicht wussten wo du wohnst, kamen sie nach Hogwarts. Im Moment leben sie in London.

Aber das können sie nicht lange. Dort sind sie ungeschützt. Und die Todesser werden es bestimmt, unter dem Befehl Toms, sehr schnell bemerken. Darum dachte Ich sie könnten bei dir wohnen. Das geht doch?" "Bei mir? Wo soll das sein?", meinte Harry verwirrt.

"Hatte Ich es dir nicht erzählt? Oh, dann tut es mir Leid. Ich hätte es dir eigentlich schon erzählen sollen. Du wirst ab sofort in den Ferien und nach deinem siebten Schuljahr im Grimaultplatz(xD Kp wie man des schreibt, ich schreib es jetzt halt so) wohnen, da du als Alleinerbe von Sirius Black angesetzt wurdest. Ich denke, dass war dir klar. Und dann dachte Ich eben, dass deine Eltern dort wohnen könnten. Ist doch ok oder?" "Natürlich!", versicherte Harry schnell, denn er war jetzt überglücklich. Er musste zwar immer noch Lord Voldemort besiegen. Aber alles wichtige in seinem Leben hatte er (wieder-)bekommen. Seine Eltern, Tonks und viele Freunde. Und natürlich den Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore. Das alles hatte er nun. Er war einfach nur überglücklich.

"Werden sie mal vorbei kommen können, vor den nächsten Ferien?", fragte Harry mit Hoffnung. "Tut mir Leid, Junge, aber das geht nicht. Denn wir vermuten, dass Voldemort, zumindest das was noch von ihm übrig ist, sein "Lager" hier in der Nähe "aufgeschlagen" hat."

2 Wochen später...

Wiedereinmal lief Harry den Weg vom letzten Klassenzimmers diese Tages hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er verbrachte die Nachmittage immer noch dort, da es in seinem Raum, wie man es eher nennen muss da es ja nicht nur aus einem Zimmer besteht, sehr einsam ist, so ganz alleine nur mit der Schulsprecherin Niara Tschetlowski. Als er ankam, sprach er das Passwort "Petrificus Totalus" und schon öffnete das Portrait sich.

"Harry, wo warst du? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht!", rief Hermine und hatte ihn schon in dem Arm genommen. Als er wieder freie Sicht hatte, bemerkte er, dass niemand außer Hermine in Raum war. "Wen meinst du mit wir?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Mich!", antwortete Tonks, kam aus den Schatten hervor und stellte sich vor einen Sessel. "Tonks! Du darfst hier nicht sein!" "Nana Harry. Für dich immer noch Nym. Aber zum Hauptthema: Die alte McGonaggal(Wie wird sie geschrieben?) hat er degradiert. Sie ist nicht mehr Hauslehrer. Sondern Ich bin es..." Gerade als sie fertig gesprochen hatte, flog Harry regelrecht auf sie zu. Sie fiel rückwärts auf den Sessel und Harry auf sie. Mit seiner Hand fasste er unter ihr Top und streichelte was er dort fand. Ein leises Stöhnen konnte Tonks nicht unterdrücken. Vorsichtig küsste er sich von Mund unter dem Top durch bis hin zum Intimbereich. An der Hose stoppte er da bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Mit hochrotem Kopf stieg er von Tonks auf() und knöpfte sich sein Hemd wieder zu. "Sorry, wir hatten dich ganz vergessen!", meinte Harry entschuldigend.

Ein Klopfen ließ Harry herumfahren: Seine Schneeeule, Hedwig, war am Fenster. Er ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Sofort nachdem er dne Brief von Hedwigs Bein genommen hat, flog sie wieder los. Mit fragendem Blick öffnete Harry den Brief, während Hermine und Tonks ihm über die Schultern sahen, und las:

_Lieber Junge,_

_komm bitte um 17.00 Uhr in mein Büro! Und nehm Vorlost mit!_

_A. D._

"Der alte Kauz sagt das so einfach! Woher soll Ich wissen wo Vorlost ist?!", murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

"Da hast du recht!", meinten Tonks und Hermine im Chor. Harry drehte mit den Augen. "Müssen die immer ihr Kommentar dazu geben?", dachte Harry daraufhin, doch leider etwas zu laut. (xD) "Das haben wir gehört!!", schrieen Tonks und Hermine wieder im Chor. "Ups!", dachte Harry nur noch und rannte los.

Er nannte das Passwort für die **fette Dame**(Hehe**fett**) und rannte durch die Tür. Tonks und Hermine wären fast dagegen geknallt hätten sie nicht in letzter Sekunde noch einmal das Passwort gennant.

"Wo ist er jetzt schon wieder hingerannt? Ich seh ihn nicht mehr!", meinte Hermine. "Sei mal leise dann hörst du vielleicht seine Schritte!", meinte Tonks belehrend. Dies gefiel Hermine natürlich überhaupt nicht, da sie immer alles besser wissen wollte. Aber da Tonks ihre Lehrerin war, lies sie es dabei und lauschte auf den Gang.

Tatsächlich hörte man Schritte hallen. Aber sie waren schon so leise, dass man sie noch kaum hörte. "Schnell hinterher!!", meinte Tonks noch bevor sie los spurtete.

Währenddessen bei Harry:

"Ich muss noch Dumbledores Büro erreichen, bevor Tonks und Hermine mich kriegen. Weit ist es ja nicht mehr." Tatsächlich war Harry schon in dem Stock angekommen, in dem Dumbledores Büro lag. Harry rannte auf die Ecke zu, bremste und schlidderte(Richtig?) gegen die Wand.

"Verdammt!!" Mit großer Mühe stemmte Harry sich auf und lief in die Richtung in der Dumbledores Büro lag. Als Harry sich der Treppe näherte, öffnete der Wasserspeier sich automatisch, so wie schon beim letzten Mal. Aber trotzdem war wieder ein Ausdruck der Verblüffung auf Harrys Gesicht, sofern das bei seinen Schmerzen noch ging.

Dann kam Dumbledore die Treppen herunter gelaufen. "Harry? Ist was passiert?" "Es geht schon, Professor." "Wo ist Vorlost??", fragte Dumbledore Harry an ihm vorbeischauend. "Ich weiss es nicht, Sir. Es war kein Schüler außer Hermine mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum." "Ich bin hier, Sir.", kam Vorlosts noch etwas piepsige Stimme aus dem Flur von dem Harry gekommen war. "Da bist du ja, Vorlost mein Junge. Wir hatten dich schon gesucht!" "Habs mitgekriegt, deswegen bin Ich ja gekommen." "Nun ja, folgt mir!", meinte Dumbledore und lief Richtung Büro. Der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite, da Dumbledore ihn verzaubert hatte musste er kein Passwort nennen.

"Professor, wieso haben sie uns gerufen?", fragte Lost. "Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage, Vorlost. Doch Ich möchte sie erst in meinem Büro beantworten." Sie waren an der Tür angekommen und Dumbledore murmelte "_Sesama patefacere te_" und das "Tor" öffnete sich. Dumbledore lief um seinen Schreibtisch herum und bat die beiden sich

hinzusetzen. "Nun, der Grund dafür, dass ihr kommen solltet ist folgender: Euer Lehrer für Wunschmagie ist für heute angekündigt!" Mit diesen Worten gab Dumbledore

den Beiden einen Brief. In dem stand folgendes:

_Ich werde am 15.9. an der Tore von Hogwarts sein. Holt mich gfälligst ab._

_Armin_

"Armin??!! Was ist das für ein Name? Und wie schreibt dieser Typ?", dachte Harry bei sich. "Armin hat tatsächlich eine besondere Schreibweise. Er redet aber auch so.

Und gegen den Namen Armin kannst du auch in seiner Gegenwart "ablästern" und sogar mit ihm zusammen, da er diesen Namen hasst.", meinte Dumbledore noch bevor er aufstand und aus dem Fenster schaute. "Ihr solltet ihn am besten mit dem Namen Shorty ansprechen." "Shorty? Hört sich ja an als hätte er einen Kleinen..." Scheinbar hatte Dumbledore auch diesen Satz mitgekriegt, denn er gluckste vor sich hin ohne einen Grund anzugeben.

"Armin...Oh, Ich meine Shorty ist soeben disappariert. Er wird in Kürze an den Toren eintreffen.", kam es von einem Portrait, das sehr alt und staubig war. "Na also! Ich werde mich schon einmal auf den Weg machen. Wollt ihr mit?" Harry und Lost schauten sich kurz gegenseitig an und schüttelten dann den Kopf. "Na gut!", meinte Dumbledore nahm sich seinen Umhang vom Stuhl und ging durch die Tür hinaus. "Was glaubst du wie er aussieht, dieser Shorty?", fragte Harry Lost. "Weiss nicht. Könnte mir alles vorstellen. Was glaubst du wie alt er ist?", fragte Lost zurück.

"Gute Frage. Am Anfang hab ich geschätzt, dass er so um die 35 wär. Aber wenn er will, dass man ihn Shorty nennt, ist er wohl um die 20." "Jo, könnte sein."

Plötzlich kam ein sehr schriller und hoher Ton. So wie es Harry und Lost vorkam; direkt aus der Wand. "Woher kommt das?", fragte Lost ängstlich. Harry aber schaute sich nur um und entdeckte, dass ein Bildschirm aus der Wand über der Tür kam. Dumbledore war darauf zu sehen. Er sprach:" Warum öffnet sich der Wasserspeier nicht wie sonst einfach so für mich? Harry; Lost! Wenn ihr mich hören könnt sprecht "aufmachen!"!" Im Chor sprachen Harry und Vorlost "Aufmachen!" Der Bildschirm verschwand wieder in der Wand und nun hörte man die Stimmen schon durch die Tür.

Sie wurden lauter... Und lauter... Immer lauter... Jetzt waren sie schon so laut; als würden sie neben ihnen im Raum stehen. Und dann ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore trat hinein. Hinter ihm ein Mann, der seinen Schal so hoch anliegen hatte, dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte...

Echt ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz großes Sorry leutz dass es so lang gedauert hat; Ich hatte wenig Zeit und wenig Lust. Jetzt hba Ich es endlich fertig geschrieben nd jetzt kommt ein kapitel dass schneller gehen wird da es wesentlich besser wird.

Euer Harryyyyyy oder eure Niara


	8. vanDoom

Hiho Leute!

Na wie gehts? Noch ne Info:

Am Ende des letzten Kapitels waren Absatzfehler, für die Ich nichts konnte. Ich hab sie verbessert!

WOW!! Wie viele Reviews?? Es war immer wieder mal eins... Dann waren es 8... Dann geh ich ins Bett: am nächsten tag in Schule. Komm ich von der Schule heim, sind da 17!!! 17!!!! Ich hab es echt nicht geglaubt!

(freistehende Sätze, die nicht erzählt werden und nicht schräg geschrieben sind)Gedankensprache zwischen Dumbledore und Harry

Naja; jetzt gehts los:

**WAS BIN ICH??!!:**

Übergang aus dem letzten Kapitel:

_Sie wurden lauter... Und lauter... Immer lauter... Jetzt waren sie schon so laut; als würden sie neben ihnen im Raum stehen. Und dann ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore trat hinein. Hinter ihm ein Mann, der seinen Schal so hoch anliegen hatte, dass man sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte..._

Der Mann schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte seinen Schal sowie seine Reiserobe ab. Als er sich wieder zu Harry und Vorlost umdrehte, sahen sie zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht:

Vorne hatte er rote Harre, allerdings nur auf der linken Seite(Von Harry und Vorlosts Sicht aus), hinten hatte er kurze, schwarze hochstehende Harre. Kleine Stoppel sah man an seinem Kinn. Vor seinen Augen hatte er eine Sonnenbrille. Eine eigenartige Narbe zog sich von der Stirn aus durch das Auge an Kinn vorbei bis an den Hals.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Armin. Aber nennt mich bitte Shorty. Armin hört sich so... altmodisch an.", begann Shorty. Er reicht erst Lost die Hand, dabei hatte er die Stirn gerunzelt. So als würde er überlegen wo er ihn schon mal gesehen hatte. Danach gab er Harry die Hand, dabei seine Augen leicht geweitet. Sie suchten seine Stirn ab und fanden ihr Ziel. Jetzt weiteten sich die Augen noch mehr.

Albus?

Ja Harry?

Hast du ihm nicht erzählt, dass er MICH unterrichten wird?

Es könnte sein, dass Ich es vergessen habe.

Glucksend bat Dumbledore Shorty sich zu setzen. "Nun Shorty, Ich erzählte dir bereits, dass du 2 Schüler unterrichten wirst. Das sind sie: Harry Potter", damit zeigte er auf Harry," und Vorlost Riddle!" Damit zeigte er auf Lost. Da sich Armins Augen bei beiden Namen geweitet hatten, musste er wohl wissen wie Voldemort wirklich gehießen hat.

Nun lag eine Stille über den Vieren. Shorty, der dies auch bemerkte, brach sie indem er sagte: "Habt ihr vielleicht Fragen?" Das war es worauf sie gewartet hatten. "Eigentlich schon: Professor Dumbledore hat uns erzählt, dass es vor uns schon eine sehr lange Zeit keine Wunschmagier mehr gab. Wie können sie es dann?", dies fragte Harry. "Ich schätze, Albus hatte gesagt, dass es keine geborenen Wunschmagier mehr gab, oder?" Ein Kopfnicken Dumbledores nahm er als Bestätigung. "Na also. Es ist nämlich so, dass Ich es erlernt habe. Mein Leben lang, das heisst, ab da als Ich nach Hogwarts kam, wollte Ich die Wunschmagie erlernen, über die Ich durch Zufall in einem Buch gestoßen bin. Ich durchsuchte die Bibiliothek von Hogwarts danach. Und Ich wurde durchaus fündig. Es gab viele verschiedene Zaubersprüche die man über mich sprechen musste, damit Ich es erlernen würde. Allerdings waren diese Zaubersprüche nicht alle in Hogwarts zu finden. Ich hatte es trotzdem geschafft, sie zu besorgen. Der schwerste Spruch war allerdings die Ritualformel. Damals, war Voldemort noch nicht übergeschnappt. Leider gab es diese Formel nur in der Bibiliothek seines Koffers." "Seines Koffers?!", meinten Harry und Vorlost, beide verwirrt. "Das ist ganz einfach. Geht alles per Spruch. Kann Ich euch ja vielleicht auch noch beibringen." "Wäre toll.", meinte Harry.

"Nun ja, wo war Ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, genau: Ich ging dann eines Nachts an seinen Koffer, da er mit mir in einem Gemeinschaftsraum war." "Sie waren mit Voldemort in einer Klasse? In Slytherin?" "Oh ja, hatte Ich das vergessen? Entschuldigung. Also, weiter: Als Ich in seiner Bibiliothek angekommen war, musste Ich erstmal staunen. Sie war riesig. Entsprechend lange hatte Ich gebraucht um die Formel zu finden. Ich notierte mir sie und wollte gerade gehen, als Tom in die Bibiliothek kam. Er sprach einen Zauber, zusammen mit dem Wort Horkrux. Ich schätze es war ein Durchsuchzauber. Das wiederum lies mich darauf hinschließen, dass Voldemort die Bibiliothek nicht selber eingerichtet hatte. Wie dem auch sei, nur ein einziges Buch kam auf Riddle zugeflogen. Allerdings war es nur ein Buch mit dunklen Zaubersprüchen, wie Ich später herausfand als Ich mir das Buch anschaute, das er beim Herausgehen einfach auf einen Tisch gelegt hatte. Im unteren Eck auf der letzten Seite stand mit säuberlicher Schrift geschrieben:

_Ich hoffe für jeden Mensch auf Erden, dass er niemals mehr als 2 Horkruxe erschaffen wird. Dies würde wahrscheinlich Unbesiegbarkeit bedeuten, doch die betroffene Person wäre einem Menschen in keiner Hinsicht mehr ähnlich._

Als Ich das gelesen hatte, wusste Ich noch nicht was damit gemeint war. Ich wusste auch nicht was Horkruxe waren. Bis vor ein paar Tagen. Albus klärte mich auf, nachdem Ich für den Unterricht zugesagt hatte. Er erzählte mir von seinen Reisen, die er unternommen hatte um die Horkruxe zu finden. Er erzählte mir auch von den Reisen, die ihr zusammen unternommen hattet. Ebenfalls erzählte er mir von der Reise mit dem gefälschten Medaillion."

"Sir,...", "Shorty", unterbrach vanDoom, "Shorty, weisst du wer R. A. B. ist?" "Darauf hatte Ich gewartet. Es war klar, dass du das wissen wollen würdest. Aber Ich habe es selbst Dumbledore noch nicht erzählt. Darum bitte Ich jetzt um euer aller Aufmerksamkeit!" Nach diesen Worten stand Dumbledore auf, kam zu ihnen, beschwor sich einen Sessel und setzte sich.

"R. A. B. war mein Schulkamerad, der sich nach der Schule den Todessern anschloß. Irgendwann aber wurde es ihm zu brenzlig und er floh, zusammen mit dem Medaillion dessen Aufbewahrer er war. Dies zeugte davon, dass Voldemort ihn hoch schätze, da er in seiner Klassenstufe gewesen war. Wir wissen 100tig, dass der Horkrux zerstört worden ist." "Woher haben sie..." "Du...", unterbrach Shorty. "...du diese Informationen?"

"Ich hatte regerchiert. Außerdem hatte Ich einen Brief von ihm erhalten, ein Tag nachdem Dumbledore mich aufgeklärt hatte. Zum Punkt zurück: R. A. B. steht für **R**afael**A**rkadius **B**efus. Er war, wie schon gesagt, ein Klassenkamerad von mir und Tom. Er wollte mich darüber aufklären, dass der Horkrux zerstört sei und wir nicht mehr danach suchen sollten. Er meinte aber auch, dass wir uns nicht die Mühe machen sollten nach ihm zu suchen, da er schon vermutete, dass er bald angegriffen werden würde. Da Albus glücklicherweise Eulensprache beherrscht, baten wir Rafaels Eule zu schauen ob er noch lebt. Sie kam noch am gleichen Abend zurück und verkündete, dass ihr Herr tot in seinem Unterschlupf lag." "Harry und Vorlost, nach diesem Ereignisreichen Tag solltet ihr in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zurückbegeben." Beide nickten nur einfach und gingen aus dem Raum, ohne ein Wort.

Ach Harry, was Ich noch vergessen hatte.

Ja?

Euer erster Unterricht ist am Samstag Abend, zwanzig Uhr. Passt es dir da?

Natürlich. Wirst du auch dabei sein?

Nein. Vielleicht später einmal, aber an diesem Samstag habe Ich noch etwas vor.

Schweigend nebeneinander herlaufend kamen Lost und Harry schließlich am Gemeinschaftsraum an. Harry murmelte so etwas wie Petrificus Totalus und lief gegen das Portrait. "Nuschel nicht so, Junge.", meinte die **fette** Dame. "Petrificus Totalus!", meinte Harry jetzt langsam und überdeutlich. Das Portrait schwang auf und die beiden fanden den Gemeinschaftsraum so voll wie noch nie, solange es keinen wichtigen Anlass dazu gab.

Da Harry genug von dem Angegaffe hatte, dass er letztes jahr schon erhalten hatte, rauschte er nur durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, gab seinen Freunden und Vorlost ein Zeichen und ging in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und wartete. Mit einem schnellen Zauber reinigte er seine Brille, die etwas verdreckt gewesen war. Nach und nach stiegen seine Freunde die Treppe hoch, als schließlich Ginny als letztes herein kam. "Ich werde euch nun erzählen, weshalb Ich schon früher hier war." Alle hatten eine gleichgültige Miene aufgesetzt, doch er wusste, dass sie in wirklichkeit alle neugierig waren.

Eine halbe Stunde und viele Worte später(Wobei Harry die Beziehung mit Nym, wie befohlen, erstmal ausgelassen hatte), fragte Vorlost: "Wenn diese Tonks dieses Jahr unterrichtet, wen hattet ihr dann letztes Jahr?" Hermine stöhnte auf. "Umbridge! Sie war der schlimmste Lehrer den wir je in VgddK hatten." "Warum, wieviele hattet ihr den schon?" Also erzählten sie auch noch die Geschichte davon, wieviele Lehrer sie hatten, dass jedes Jahr ein anderer Lehrer dieses Fach unterrichtet und sie erzählten auch von den verschiedenen Lehrern.

"Ich muss euch noch was erzählen.", meinte Harry als Vorlost gegangen war und ihnen Gute Nacht gewünscht hatte. "Dumbledore erklärte mir letztes Jahr, warum jedes Jahr ein anderer Lehrer in diesem Fach unterrichtet. Zumindest hat er eine Vermutung... Es ist so, dass Riddle zu den ,Zeiten Dumbledores Vorgängers Lehrer, für diese Fach werden wollte. Der damalige Schulleiter, Amando Dippet, lehnte ab. Viele Jahre später kam Riddle wieder, zu Dumbledores Zeiten. Doch auch er lehnte ab. Von da an hielt es kein Lehrer aus mehr als ein Jahr dieses Fach zu unterrichten." Auf diese Erklärung folgte nur Stille. Ginny und Hermine wünschten alle nur noch Gute Nacht und verschwanden. Neville, Ron und Harry zogen sich ihre Pyjamas an und legten sich ins Bett. Von Neville war noch ein Bis Morgen zu hören, während Ron sofort einschlief und schnarchte. Doch Harry konnte nicht schlafen.

"Vielleicht ist es in meinem Raum ja besser.", meinte Harry. Er war zwar selbst nicht davon überzeugt, aber er hatte es sich eben angewöhnt in seinem eigenen Raum und Bett zu schlafen.

Also ging er verschlafen zur Tür und spähte hinaus. Leer. Er schlich mit leisen Schritten zum Portraitloch und öffnete es. Auch hier auf dem Flur war niemand. Zur Sicherheit allerdings hatte er die K. d. R. mitgenommen. Diese holte er heraus, ebenso wie seinen Zauberstab. "_Lumos_", sprach Harry leise. Nun wurde ein leeres Pergament bestrahlt.

"_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass Ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"_

Sofort zogen sich feine Linien durch das Papier. Nach und nach wurden auch Punkte sichtbar, die mit Namen beschriftet worden waren. Er suchte seine nähere Umgebung ab. Niemand.

"_Missstat begangen!_", meinte Harry, obwohl er noch nicht den Raum um sein Zimmer abgesucht hatte. Er versucht leise zu sein, obwohl er zügigen Schrittes ging.

Er war in dem Stockwerk seines Zimmers angekommen. Er steuerte auf seinen Raum zu, doch dort kam ihm eine unheimliche Erkentnis:

Seine Zimmertür stand auf!!!!

So Leute, endlich wieder fertig.

Noch ne Info: K. d. R. ist die Karte der Rumtreiber

Euer Shorty 007


	9. Einbrecher! Was wurde gesucht?

Moinmoin

Moinmoin!

Gut, 2 Reviews für dieses Kapitel. Zwar nicht viel, aber das Kapitel war ja auch nicht der Knaller.

Infos:

Ein ganz ganz ganz ganz großes Sorry, dafür, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wirklich! Dafür ist das hier das mit Abstand längste Kapitel bis jetzt!

Und nicht wundern wenn der Text anders aussieht. Davor habe Ich mit Wordpad geschrieben und jetzt habe Ich wieder Word.

Ich habe leider leider vergessen Shorty's Nachname(der vanDoom ist) mit einzubringen, weswegen sich manche von euch bestimmt schon gefragt haben warum das Kapitel vanDoom hieß. Das hier muss euch jetzt reichen. Wenn ich ganz fertig bin(also mit der Story, was ja noch eine Weile dauern kann) werde Ich eine Überarbeitung schreiben, dort werde Ich es besser machen.

/...\ Anmerkung des Autors

**Einbrecher?! Was wurde gesucht? : **

Übergang aus dem letzten Kapitel:

_Er war in dem Stockwerk seines Zimmers angekommen. Er steuerte auf seinen Raum zu, doch dort kam ihm eine unheimliche Erkenntnis:_

_Seine Zimmertür stand auf!!_

Behutsam ging er darauf zu. Schon im gehen wollte er seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er keinen mehr hatte. Zauberstablos zaubern war zwar anstrengender, aber es ging eben nicht anders, bis er einen neuen Zauberstab hatte. Mit einem geflüsterten "_Alohomora_" stieß Harry die Tür vollends auf.

„_Lumos_", sprach Harry leise. Das Licht an der Decke flimmerte schwach. „_Lumos Maxima_", sprach er aufgeregt.

Sofort erhellte sich die "Eingangshalle". Die Türen die in die Räume rundherum führten waren aus den Angeln gerissen, Schränke waren umgeworfen und Schubladen herausgezogen und durchwühlt. Panik stieg in Harry auf, während er auf leisen Sohlen ins Wohnzimmer schlich.

Hier schien es einen kleinen Tick sauberer, doch wie Harry glaubte, hatte er sich das nur eingebildet. Harry ging nach links und schaute in das private Zimmer von der Schulsprecherin, mit der Harry die Wohnung teilte, da er ja so etwas ähnliches wie Schulsprecher war. Hier war nur eine Schublade herausgezogen, in der Niara ihre Unterwäsche aufbewahrte. Scheinbar hatte der Angreifer nach etwas von einem Jungen gesucht, denn so wie es aussah, hatte er die Suche in diesem Zimmer abgebrochen, nachdem er die Unterwäsche gesehen hatte, die aus nicht gerade unverführerischen String-Tangas bestand.

Harry nahm seinen Kopf wieder aus dem Zimmer. Er ging in Richtung seiner eigenen Gemächer. Dort allerdings war nichts verschont geblieben:

Sein Bett wurde von einem Zertrümmerfluch getroffen. In den Wänden waren unzählige kleine Risse und Löcher. Schränke waren umgeflogen und alles durchwühlt.

Auch hier konnte Harry wieder eine Verstärkung nutzen, um den Raum schneller wiederherzustellen. "_Reparo Maxima_".

Der Putz flog zurück in seine Wände, das Bett sammelte seine Splitter auf, Schränke stellten sich an ihre Plätze und durchwühlte Wäsche stapelte sich.

Harry setzte sich erstmal und dachte nach. Wer könnte hier gewesen sein? Und vorallem, warum? Was wurde gesucht?

All diese Fragen schwirrten Harry im Kopf herum, als es an der Tür klopfte. Doch Harry hörte es nicht. Ein weiteres Klopfen und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Er ging zur Tür, sich fragend, wer da wohl sein könnte.

Zur Überraschung Harrys stand Albus Dumbledore vor der Tür. "Professor Dumbledore? Was machen sie den hier?", fragte Harry verwirrt. "Nun ja, Ich bin aus zwei Gründen hier. Aber zu diesen Zeiten ist es ungünstig, zu lange auf Türschwellen zu verweilen.gg", meinte Dumbledore und ging an Harry vorbei in das Wohnzimmer. "Du hast also wieder aufgeräumt?" Nun war Harry nur noch verwirrter. Woher konnte Dumbledore wissen, dass hier jemand etwas gesucht hatte? "Dobby kam gerade zu mir und erzählte, dass er dich besuchen wollte. Aber als er in das Zimmer kam, war alles verwüstet. Hast du eine Ahnung, nur eine Idee was hier gesucht wurde?" Das hatte Harry sich natürlich auch schon gefragt. Es könnte alles gewesen sein. Doch in der kurzen Zeit war ihm noch kein kluger Schluß eingefallen. "Diese Rätsel werden wir morgen lösen müssen", holte Dumbledore Harry aus seinen Gedanken, "Im Moment haben wir etwas wichtigeres zu tun! Wir müssen in die Kammer des Schreckens."

Das war nun ein richtiger Schock. Die Kammer des Schreckens! Harry brachte mit ihr immer noch schreckliche Erinnerungen in Zusammenhang, deswegen hatte er nie über sie nachgedacht. Doch jetzt kam ihm ein Verdacht. Vielleicht hatte der Basilisk ja etwas bewacht... "Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du nicht gerne mit uns kommen willst. Aber wir brauchen dich um die Tore zu öffnen." "Sie irren sich, Sir. Ich werde liebend gerne mit ihnen heruntergehen um nach zuschauen, ob der Basilisk etwas bewacht hat."

"Scharfsinnig gedacht, Harry. Tatsächlich gehe auch Ich davon aus, dass das Monster etwas bewacht hat. Wir werden morgen zu 7 heruntersteigen. Unsere Besatzung besteht aus mir, dir, Shorty, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, Professor Snape und Professor McGonagall." Mir diesen letzten Worten verschwand Dumbledore um die nächste Ecke.

Am nächsten Morgen, tat Harry alles weh. Sein Rücken schmerzte und knackste bei jeder Bewegung und verschlafen war er auch noch. Es war gestern einfach zu spät geworden. Dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis: Er würde heute in die Kammer des Schreckens heruntersteigen!! Langsam schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und ging duschen.

Eine viertel Stunde später ging er nicht gerade gut drauf in die Große Halle; frühstücken. Sobald Harry sich gesetzt hatte, wollten Ron und Hermine wissen, warum sie in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen würden. „Dumbledore hatte uns nur erzählt, dass wir mitkommen werden.", meinte Hermine aufgeregt. „Jetzt haben wir ersteinmal Unterricht. Hm... Heute ist Freitag oder? Mal sehen..." Harry hatte seinen Stundenplan herausgeholt, da er ihn immer noch nicht auswendig kannte. „Ah... Gut. Eindeutig mein Lieblingstag; der Freitag. Wir haben jetzt als erstes eine Doppelstunde Magie V. u. H. bei Professor Charlsen. Danach kommt Doppelstunde Zauberkunst und dann Doppelstunde VggdK. Besser kann es echt nicht mehr werden.", meinte Harry und biss herzhaft in sein Brötchen.

Als alle ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, kam Dumbledore nochmal zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Nach dem Mittagessen wird ein angemessene Kleidung angezogen. Ihr werdet vom Gemeinschaftsraum abgeholt." Mit diesen Worten rauschte Dumbledore wieder zu seinem Platz. Die drei liefen auf den Ausgang der großen Halle zu, als Malfoy sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Harry drehte sich zu Dumbledore um, der nickte nur. Harry drehte sich um und legte Malfoy die Hand an den Hals, so als wolle er ihn erwürgen. „Was willst du?", fragte Harry fast schon zischend. Ein Ausdruck von Angst sah man nicht in Malfoys Gesicht, auch wenn man sie fast schon spürte. „Fragen was ihr dauernd mit dem Schulleiter zu tun habt.", meinte Malfoy weiterhin hochnäsig. „Geht dich nichts an!", gab Harry zurück. „Dann zwing Ich dich eben dazu zu reden.", lachte Malfoy und zog seinen Zauberstab. „_Formus Mignis_", rief Harry zeitgleich wie Draco „_Ingravare Rumpia"_ sprach.

In Malfoys Hand erschien ein Schwert, während vor Harry eine Kugel aus Feuer schwebte. Harry schoss die Kugel mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand auf Malfoy zu, der aber mit dem Schwert dagegen stoß. Doch die Kugel explodierte nicht oder ähnliches, sondern sie hielt stand. Schließlich murmelte Malfoy noch etwas, durch das eine Waserwelle aus seinem Schwert schoss. Dagegen hatte die Kugel keine Chance. „Nicht schlecht für einen An..." Doch Malfoy hatte nicht mehr die Zeit fertig zusprechen, denn Harry hatte schon ein weiteres Mal seine Hand auf ihn gerichtet und ihn mit einem lauten „_Petrificus Totalus_"handlungsunfähig gemacht.Die ganze Halle applaudierte, natürlich außer den Slytherins und Snape. Harry lief unbeeindruckt aus der großen Halle und begab sich Richtung Klassenzimmer der nächsten Stunde. Erst jetzt lösten sich Ron und Hermine aus dem Schock und rannten Harry hinterher. „Harry, was war das für ein Zauberspruch? Davon habe Ich noch nie gehört!", meinte Hermine aufgeregt. Sie waren vor dem Klassenzimmer angekommen, allerdings waren sie noch die einzigen, da die anderen noch frühstückten. Harry zog ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und drückte es Hermine in die Hand, die sofort begann es eifrig zu lesen.

Überraschenderweise bog Professor Charlsen jetzt schon um die Ecke. Es waren doch noch 10 Minuten Zeit. „Gut dass Ich noch jemanden sehe bevor der Unterricht beginnt.", meinte er und schloss die Tür auf. „Na kommt schon, bewegt euch." Nacheinander trat das Trio ein. „ Mr. Weasley, sie holen bitte Totenschleim aus dem Zaubertränke Klassenzimmer. Ms. Granger und Mr. Potter, sie beide gehen hinaus. Einer von euch wird Zauberholz vom Rande des Verbotenen Waldes sammeln und der andere stellt die Absperrungshüte die draußen stehen in die Luft. Sie fliegen von alleine." Mit einem Nicken drehten die beiden sich um.

Als sie auf dem Gang waren, meinte Hermine: „Ich stelle die Hüte in die Luft. Du kannst das Holz sammeln! Das ist Männerarbeit..." Das war Harry im Moment eigentlich egal. Er dachte nur nach, über das, was sie heute unternehmen würden und über das was sie dort möglicherweise finden würden. Mit all dem kam ihm auch die Erinnerung an die Durchsuchung seines Zimmers zurück. „Harry, Vorsicht!" Doch zu spät, Harry war bereits gegen die Mauer gelaufen. Überrumpelt rappelte er sich auf. „'schuldigung", meinte Harry und trat durch die Tür nach draußen, die er gerade nur knapp verpasst hatte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog Harry die kühle, frische Herbstluft ein. Sein Blick fiel auf den Verbotenen Wald.

Schon von weiter Ferne hatte Harry den Eindruck, als würde sich da etwas zwischen den Bäumen bewegen. Allerdings war er sich nicht so sicher, darum erzählte er es Hermine nicht. „Bis gleich!", rief Hermine und rannte zu dem Stapel Hüte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen begab sich Harry Richtung Wald.

Gerade wollte er anfangen das Holz mühsam aufzusammeln, als ihm eine Idee kam, wie es schneller ging. „Accio Zauberholz!", rief er mit der Hand gen Wald gestreckt.

Kurz raschelte es, dann war es wieder still. „Was zum...?", meinte Harry stirnrunzelnd, als auch schon ein nervtötendes Geräusch losging. Die Tür Hagrids knallte auf und Hagrid stürmte heraus, mit seinem rosa Regenschirm in der Hand.

„ Ach du bist's Harry. Dachte schon jemand wäre hier aufgetaucht und wollte die goldenen... Verdammt, schon wieder zu viel geplaudert! Ich muss gehen Harry, sonst erfährst du es noch!" Damit stampfte er wieder davon. „Wenn du einen Aufrufezauber verwenden willst, setze ein Linus zwischen Accio und das Zauberholz!"

Noch verwirrter rief Harry „Accio Linus Zauberholz!" und plötzlich tauchte eine riesige „Käseglocke" über dem verbotenen Wald auf, in der allerdings sofort ein riesiges Loch aufriss, durch das das Holz Stück für Stück hindurchflog.

Etwas ungeschickt fing Harry es auf, als auch schon Hermine angerannt kam. „Bist du fertig?", fragte sie ungeduldig, „die Stunde beginnt gleich!! Wir müssen uns beeilen!" Harry folgte Hermine den Hang hoch und über die Wiesen bis zum Tor.

Als sie am Klassenzimmer ankamen, strömten die Schüler gerade herein. „Ihr habt nochmal Glück gehabt! Bei anderen Lehrern hätte das jetzt als zu spät gezählt!", meinte Ron, der aber selber gerade erst gekommen war. „Ach ja, schau mal in den Spiegel, dann weißt du wer auch zu spät gekommen ist...", murmelte Harry.

„Alle da? Gut! Heute werden wir etwas dran nehmen, dass die Besen ablösen könnte! Natürlich wird so etwas wie Quidditch weiterhin auf Besen gespielt; aber das hier dürfte mehr Spaß machen! Genug geredet, lasst uns beginnen!"

Ein Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ „Zutaten und Verzauberung" auf der Tafel erscheinen, unter dem jetzt nacheinander die Zutaten automatisch angeschrieben wurden.

„Der Zauberspruch „_Grafft_" lässt einen Gegenstand fliegen. Allerdings nicht so wie etwa „_Wingardium Leviosa"_, sondern wirklich fliegen! Beinahe so wie einen Besen. Als Beispiel nehmen wir heute ein Stück Zauberholz. Es hätte natürlich auch mit normalem Holz funktioniert, bloß: Je weniger der Zielgegenstand von Magie berührt ist, desto schwieriger ist der Zauber. Kommen wir nun zum Hauptteil. Legt das Brett vor euch hin, malt mit dem Zauberstab eine waagerechte Acht in die Luft und pfeift währenddessen. Dann.. Ja, Mrs. Miller?" „Sir, Ich kann nicht pfeifen! Kann ich diesen Zauberspruch dann nicht ausführen oder wie?"

„Für den Fall, dass einige von euch nicht pfeifen können, gibt es natürlich eine Lösung: Ein Nachbar pfeift für euch. Und falls dieser das auch nicht kann, kommen sie eben zu mir nach vorne. Machen wir nun weiter. Wenn die waagerechte Acht fertig ist, sprechen sie deutlich „Grafft". Daraufhin wird die Acht sichtbar und sie müssen sie nur noch auf das Brett „legen". Es wird kurz vibrieren, das war es aber auch schon wieder. Wer möchte es einmal versuchen?...Niemand? Dann such Ich eben jemanden raus...Harry, würdest du bitte nach vorne kommen?"

Widerwillig stand Harry auf. Er war sich zwar sicher dass er es schaffen würde, doch ohne Zauberstab brauchten neue Zaubersprüche sehr viel mehr Energie.

Er stellte sich an das Pult, das extra zum Vorzeigen da war und nahm sich ein Stück Holz. Er malte mit dem Zeigefinger die nötige Bewegung und pfiff dazu. Er sprach laut und deutlich _„Grafft!" _und die Acht erschien. Er tippte sie an und „legte" sie auf das Brett. Als das Vibrieren wider erwarten ausblieb, lachte Malfoy laut los.

Auch wenn Professor Charlsen nicht den Blick von Harry abwandte, rief er „Malfoy, Nachsitzen und 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Außerdem kommen sie Nach vorne und demonstrieren ihr können."

Harry war zwar immer noch sauer auf Malfoy, aber als dieser es ebenfalls nicht schaffte, meinte Professor Charlsen: „Wie Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy bereits demonstriert haben, ist dieser Zauber sehr schwer. Zu schwer für euch. Wir werden ihn..." Weiter kam er nicht, als am Lehrerpult etwas aufleuchtete. „Dein Holz, Harry!", flüsterte Hermine ihm von rechts in Ohr. „Harry, komm bitte nochmal nach vorne!" Harry tat wie geheißen und trat nach vorne. „Nehme dein Holz, lege es auf den Boden und stell dich darauf." Wieder tat Harry was ihm gesagt wurde. Sobald Harry sich auf das Holz gestellt hatte, vibrierte es und mit einem Mal war er aus dem Fenster draußen, das sich eben geöffnet hatte.

Draußen war es sehr stürmisch und es blitzte, obwohl es noch sehr früh war. Warme Tropfen fielen Harry auf den Kopf, als er durch die Lüfte flog. Als er in einem unbedachten Moment nach hinten schaute, raste er gegen einen Baum.

Die ganze Klasse eilte zum Fenster. Alle schauten bewundernd Harry nach. Doch als er gegen den Baum flog, waren alle schockiert. Alle außer den Slytherins. Die lachten alle unverschämt und daraufhin verteilte Professor Charlsen massig Strafarbeiten.

Als es klingelte rannten die Gryffindors sofort in den Krankenflügel. Harry war dort hingebracht worden, nachdem Professor McGonagall ihn bei seinem Flug beobachtet hatte.

Puh, endlich geschafft. Eigentlich wollte Ich ja noch mehr in dieses Kapitel hineinbringen, aber andererseits wollte Ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen.

Wenn ihr dieses Chap gelesen habt, hinterlaßt mir doch bitte ein Review. Dort sind Lob, Kritik und Ideen erwünscht. Natürlich auch Fragen.

Vorschau aufs nächste Kapitel:

Harry und Co. Begeben sich in die Kammer des Schreckens. Was dort für eine Gefahr lauert, wissen sie natürlich nicht.

Euer AngelofDeath/Todesengel

Cya!


End file.
